1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to shaving devices, and more specifically to replacement cartridges for razor assemblies.
2. Background Information
Modern safety razors typically include a disposable razor cartridge and a reusable handle, or a handle and cartridge combined into a unitary disposable. Most razor cartridges include a frame, one or more razor blades, and a strip of shaving aid material attached to the frame. A strip of shaving aid material typically includes one or more shaving aids (e.g., lubricating agents, drag reducing agents, depilatory agents, cleaning agents, medicinal agents, etc.) that enhance the shaving process.
The comfort and performance provided by a particular safety razor (or “razor assembly”) are critical to the commercial success of the razor assembly. Improvements that benefit razor comfort, performance, and ease of use, however significant or subtle, can have a decided impact on the commercial success of a razor assembly. For example, many consumers find it desirable to shave within a wet shaving environment. Unfortunately, the water within the wet shaving environment typically removes the shaving aid before the surface can be shaved. As a result, the function performed by the shaving aid goes unexecuted. What is needed, therefore, is a device that is capable of dispensing a shaving aid material in a wet shaving environment.